The area of MEMS involves the construction of devices on the micron scale. The devices constructed are utilised in many different field as can be seen from the latest proceedings in this area including the proceedings of the IEEE international workshops on micro-electro mechanical systems (of which it is assumed the reader is familiar).
One fundamental requirement of modern micro-mechanical systems is need to provide an actuator to induce movements in various micro-mechanical structures including the actuators themselves. These actuators as described in the aforementioned proceedings are normally divided into a number of types including thermal, electrical, magnetic etc.
Ideally, any actuator utilized in a MEMS process maximises the degree or strength of movement with respect to the power utilised in accordance with various other trade offs.
Hence, for a thermal type actuator, it is desirable to maximise the degree of movement of the actuator or the degree of force supplied by the actuator upon activation.